Murderland
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A story about a female serial killer who was once trapped in the asylum at a young age, but then, she was trapped in the storybook. 10 years later, she was released and plans to kill the innocents and the psychic who puts her in the book. The killer is named Kat Angels.
1. Prologue

***Prologue: Transfer***

It was a late Halloween night in Downtown Lane Streets. Heavy footsteps were heard in the streets, and grunts were heard as well. A man in his late 30s, ran down in a street while carrying a 7 year old girl with raven hair, red eyes, wearing a black jacket that covers her body. He took the child by the building and put her down she can be on her feet. The man looked at her with his pale, blue eyes. The girl is shivering with cold and fear.  
"Kat, there's something I wanted you to do right now before we leave this city." He told her. "I want you to go to the Psychic House with me and steal that gem stone from the lady." The girl, Kat, didn't make a reaction to this scheme. She nodded to the man. They both head over to the other side of the street and found the Psychic House that is now closed for the Halloween night. The man breaks down the door, which made the house sound the alarm. Kat ran inside, but she stopped when a psychic lady, Tarah, came in from the curtains, making a look.  
"You two...again." She said in a low, growling voice. She looked up at the man, who had a gun in his hand. Tarah also noticed Kat there looking at her with threat. "Cedric Angels. How could you take your daughter here? How in the world did you get her out of the asylum?!"  
"Shut up, you bitch!" The man, Cedric, yelled as he points a gun at Tarah. "She's my only daughter I have! I don't want to lose her again! She's happy with me!"  
"You're a killer, Cedric. You have no right to take care of this child if you behave this way." Tarah told him. "You are brainwashing this poor girl, making her kill people, and steal..." She stopped when she sees Kat slowly taking out a kitchen knife. Cedric stared at the psychic.  
"You see? She is happy with this kind of life. She loves killing..." He said. Tarah took out her hand. Just then, the gun flew out of Cedric's hand and it came to Tarah, who made a look in her eyes. She pulled the trigger and shot Cedric. His chest is now bleeding, he got on his knees, then collapsed on the floor. Blood is all over the floor. Kat watched in horror. She didn't even scream. Tarah turned to her with a snarl.  
"I think I know what I should do with you...Kat Angels." She said. She grabbed Kat by the arm and drag her to the room that is upstairs. Kat tried to pull away from this lady, but to no avail.  
Now, Tarah took one of the books from the shelf and place it on the bed. Kat is tied up in a chair, struggling. Tarah shuts her eyes and had her hands up. She is making a strange chant, a spell. Kat looks at the book that the psychic took out, it's not a spell book, it's a fantasy book. It's _"Alice in Wonderland"_. Before she could wonder of what is that book is gonna do with this, Tarah finished the chant and the book opened up! Suddenly, Kat is free from the chair and flew down in the book, transferred. Now the book closes. A psychic smiled a little, but sighed.  
"Such a pity for the girl, but it's for the best." She said. She is reaching for her pockets, and she made a horrified look in her eyes. "No...my gem! It's gone! My gem stone is gone!"

***Wonderland***

Kat got up from the ground, and she looked around herself. She is in the book of _"Alice in Wonderland"_. Trapped and imprisoned. Kat picked up a red gem stone and look at it. Her father, Cedric, told her that this gem holds a spell. Not knowing what spell this gem holds, but Kat hopes it can help her get her out of this storybook. Bread butterflies were flying around Kat, and rocking horseflies flew around her. Kat's tear fell from her eye, thinking back her father was killed by Tarah not too long ago. Cedric will be avenged once Kat is out of the book, and she will become the greatest killer in history.  
Then, a 6 year old girl with golden hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with a white apron appeared. Kat saw her coming. The girl is no other than the main character of the story, Alice.  
"Who are you?" A girl asked. Kat didn't reply, but she made a evil smile at the girl. She took out a knife and walked towards her.  
"I know who you are, but...you will be replaced." Kat whispered and held up her knife. The gem glows a little and everything turned red...but a scream is heard.


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Alice Jordan***

The blonde teenage girl sat up from her bed, gasping for breath. She had a nightmare about her in a dark, strange world. Blood is everywhere, dead bodies are on the floor, and a female dark figure by the dead tree. She had a bloody knife in her hand, and she ran up to the teen and stabbed her in the chest.  
The girl is named Alice Jordan. She was adopted by a couple after she was found by the people who help children in the orphanage. One problem that Alice has for 10 years now is that she had no idea who she is or where she came from. When she was 6 years old, she remembered she somehow found herself in the middle of the street, in the city of San Diego.  
"Ughhh...what a weird dream." Alice muttered and rubbed her eyes. "Feels like I was in limbo. I thought I will never wake up."  
"Alice! Alice! Are you up?" A female voice called from downstairs. It's Alice's mother. Alice checked what time it was since she woke up from the scary dream. It's 6:00 AM. She cursed and got out of bed. She had 30 minutes to get ready for school.  
"Damn it! I'm running late!" She hissed as she went over to her drawer to get her clothes out to wear for school.  
After Alice got dressed, she came downstairs and found her parents eating breakfast. Alice quickly puts two pieces of bread in the toaster and ran over to the table to put her stuff in her backpack.  
"You forgot to set your alarm again, didn't you?" The father, Pete, asked in a tired tone. He's reading a newspaper before he heads out for work.  
"I overslept." Alice mumbled. "I stayed up all night doing a report, but the book isn't full of details."  
"Can't you get a different book for your report?" The mother, Joanne, asked as she sipped the black coffee.  
"I don't know, I'll try and see what I can do." Alice said. "After school, I am going to the Halloween store to get a costume I want for the Halloween Party at my friend's."  
"That's fine with us, hon." Joanne said. Then, Alice ate the toast and ran out with her backpack. Off to school she goes. "Have a good day, honey!" Joanne called out, then heard the door slammed shut. She turned to her husband. She can see that Pete was stressed out in the morning. "Pete, are you okay? How long were you up?" Joanne asked in concern.  
"I'm fine." Pete said in a quiet voice. "It's just that...Alice has been working too hard, you know? I know she is trying to get good grades for school, but...she hardly spends anytime with her brother or friends for that matter. She likes to work alone and focus on getting things perfect." Joanne looked down at her cup of coffee that is half full now. Since they adopted Alice, they did tell her to do her homework before watching tv, but now, Alice becomes more to like important stuff to finish homework and work on projects and never take a break. Alice hardly spends time with anyone. Just with work from school. So sad.  
"She's okay, hon. It's important to her and to us. We want her to have good grades, do we?" Joanne said. "Cory was doing good with school too, but he won't be in high school til two years. Besides, Alice may not be our real daughter, but we love her like she's our real family. She got along with our son well. Everything's fine." Pete nodded, agreeing with his wife. Joanne give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Damn it, Alice! Now you wanted to get a different book for the dumb report!" A teen asked. Alice blushed a bit.  
"It can't hurt if I change." She said. "Plus, the teacher wouldn't mind. As long as the book I choose shows more detail, the more I will put things down. Like the characters, the settings, and all that crap. Wouldn't you do the same, Kim?"  
"No. I'm good with mine's." The teen replied. "I'm halfway done with The Phantom of the Opera. Boy, do I love that book?"  
"Geez, it's so annoying when you're into musicals." Alice sighed in annoyance. Kim giggled a bit. "I'm serious! Don't tell me you're dressing up as Christine for the party!" Alice said with a look in her eyes.  
"No no! I'm not." Kim laughed. "I'm dressing up as Sexy Mad Hatter. Hey Alice, you should be Alice in Wonderland. It makes totally sense because you have the name and blonde hair and all that."  
"Maybe, I don't know for sure." Alice mumbled. The two girls heard a school bell. They both walk down the hallway to get to their first period class.

In the house of the psychic woman, she locked up the Alice in Wonderland book in the cupboard behind the glass of the shop. 10 years ago, she transfers Kat Angels in that book to keep her prison in there...forever. The woman is still pissed that she lost her gem and knew that Kat took it. She is very afraid about what will happen if Kat would do something to it. Who knows?


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Friends and Foes***

-

Alice is writing down her work during class as the teacher, Mr. Robins, is writing on the board. Kim is sitting next to Alice, texting someone on the phone. She then tapped Alice's shoulder to get her attention. Alice turned her head.  
"What?" She whispered. Kim showed Alice the text message. It said, _"Meet me by the GYM"_. And below the message, there is a name. John. One of Alice's close friends.  
"During lunch time, we'll be there for him." Kim whispered. Alice is silent, she turned back to her work.

After 4 classes, it is lunch time. Alice and Kim rushed towards the building that is a GYM. A 17 year old boy, John Harold, is leaning against the wall. He had thick brown hair, and brown eyes. He turned his head and saw Alice and Kim coming towards him.  
"Hey." Alice greeted with a smile. John smiled at her. "What's going on?"  
"Oh nothing. Just wanted to give you a little something for your report." John said by taking a book out of the backpack. Alice took it and stare at it. The book had a cover of a girl and a white rabbit. The title is called, "Alice in Wonderland". Alice couldn't help but to feel a chill running down to her spine. Kim took the book from Alice's hands. She laughed a little.  
"Are you serious? 'Alice in Wonderland'? Alice could really do this easily for her report."  
"What? I bought it from the weird store. It's a psychic house or something. A guy who works there told me a story about a girl who is trapped in it." John exclaimed. "Some lady made a spell on the girl and transfer her into this book. It's true. But...I don't really believe it and neither did the guy who gave me this as the owner left for a break. Can't say she warned the dude?"  
"Who's the girl?" Alice asked, beginning to be interested.  
"Uhh, her name's...Kat Angels, I believe." John replied, making a thoughtful look. "She's the kid of the serial killer who got her out of the insane asylum."  
"The girl's crazy? Damn!" Kim laughed. "Never thought kids can be so damn crazy!" Alice took the book away from her friend's hands.  
"Do you really think it's true that Kat Angels is trapped in this book?" She asked John. The teen shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm. Well anyway, thanks for giving me this. It really means a lot." Alice said as she started to embrace her friend. John hugged her back and released her. Alice puts the book in her backpack and left to get lunch. Kim turned to John with a smirk.  
"...What?" John asked.  
"...You know what?" Kim giggled. "You really like her, don't you? Why don't you ask her out?"  
"No way. She doesn't have feelings for me!" John said with his hands up. "Besides...I think she'll be better off without any guy. She's a free spirit. If that's how she is, then it's fine with me." Kim rolled her eyes at him and walked away. John sighed a little and followed her. "So, the Halloween Party will be on...Halloween, right?" He asked.  
"Oh no, it's going to be on Thanksgiving now." Kim said sarcasticly. John laughed a little. "Yes. It's on Halloween night. What are you going to be as?"  
"...Well, I don't know. I'm still looking for a damn costume." John replied. "I'll think of something fast before Halloween draws near." Then, male voices were heard from behind. John and Kim turned and saw a couple of boys by the cafeteria, waving at John, calling for him to come over. John waved back at him. "Gotta go. See you later." He said, walking away. Kim waved and walk away to find Alice.  
Three teenage girls were watching Kim going in the cafeteria with dirty looks. The girl in the middle, Anna, had brown hair that is straight down, and had green eyes. The girl on the left, Joyce, had black hair that is up in a ponytail, and had brown eyes. The girl on the right, Sarah, had dark brown hair, and had brown eyes. The three girls despised Alice and Kim.  
"Heard that they are going to that stupid Halloween Party." Anna said with attitude. "No one invited us."  
"We should crash that party!" Sarah said. "Who says only friends are only invited?"  
"Yeah. We'll go!" Joyce said with a smirk. Anna smiled as well.  
"And go we shall. But, we're not going to be just wearing normal costumes. We'll be so sexy..." She said. "And guys will have us." Sarah stares at her.  
"Anna, you know I'm a virgin!" She said. "I don't want to waste it!" Anna rolled her eyes.  
"Did I say anything about sex, Sarah?" She asked.  
"No."  
"Then you know what I mean." Anna said. "I meant to say that guys will be there and have us as their girlfriends. Alice and Kim will think we're the best girls at the party."  
"Sounds kinda too much." Sarah said. Anna shook her head at her and walked away. Joyce and Sarah followed her.

After school is over for the day, Alice and Kim were leaving the classroom together until they met three mean girls who stood in front of them. Kim groaned a bit.  
"Not them again..." She muttered.  
"Hello, ladies." Anna said. "How come you don't invite us to the Halloween Party? Hmmm?"  
"Because you girls are not our friends! And besides, you're mean to us!" Alice said with a look.  
"I should say bitches." Kim said with a smirk. Anna's jaw dropped. Kim took Alice by the arm and drag her away from the girls. Anna growled a little.  
"That bitch! No one calls me a bitch!" She stormed away as her friends are following her.  
Alice and Kim were laughing as they were walking home together. Kim had to stood up for Alice like that to Anna. Alice stopped by the street as Kim is walking straight to her street.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice said as she walks to the left. Kim waved at her and walk off. "I have to look online to see what Alice in Wonderland costume I should get from the store."


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Costume Hunt***

-

"Oooh! That's a cute one! I'm getting that one from Spirit Halloween Store!" Alice says all excited when she is looking at the picture of a woman wearing a Alice costume. The dress is blue, and the white shirt is underneath and the sleeves were below the shoulders, and a blue choker with white trim. Alice then went over to her purse to take out her wallet to find her cash. She had $75 dollars on her. It's enough for one costume and a few make up stuff. Alice ran out of her room with her purse hanging on her shoulder, but then she bumped into her little brother who just got home from school.  
"Whoa! What's the rush, Alice?" He asked with his hands up.  
"Sorry, Cory. I'm going to the Halloween store in downtown." Alice replied, passing by.  
"Oh! Can I come too? I need to get a mask for my _Friday the 13th_ costume. You know, a hockey mask that Jason wears?" Cory said.  
"I thought you already had one?" Alice asked with a thought. "Didn't you have it last Halloween?" Cory gave his sister a funny look.  
"Alice. That mask I bought was a Leatherface mask. It's different." He corrected her. "Man, you need to watch slasher movies like me."  
"For your information, I watched _Saw_ last night, and it's not scary at all." Alice said. Cory stared at her.  
"It is too!" He said. "That movie scared the crap out of me! Didn't you get scared by the traps they put in?"  
"Whatever. Well, come on. I have a costume waiting for me there." Alice told him as she is going downstairs as Cory is going to his room to put away his things and get his own money.

-

In the Spirit Halloween Store, Cory is looking at all the masks that are classic like. He found the Jason mask from _Friday the 13th_. Alice came out from the fitting rooms and the costume is on her.  
"What do you think?" She asked Cory who stares. "It fits me great!"  
"Really? You're going as Alice in Wonderland?" Cory asked. "Why don't you go as _American Mcgee's Alice_? That's the best Alice in the game series!"  
"Eww, no." Alice said with a look. "I like this one. I'm buying this. Go ahead and buy your mask while I change back to my clothes." Alice went back to the fitting rooms. Cory shrugged and went to the front counter to buy the mask.

-

A man in the psychic house is putting away the books on the shelf. A psychic woman came in from the back, watching him with a look.  
"Dan." She said in a low voice. The man jumped and turned to the owner and smiled a little.  
"Oh god, you scared me there. What is it, Tarah?" He asked.  
"Where's the book that was here?" She asked, pointing at the glass on the shelf.  
"Uh, I sold it to a kid." Dan replied with a shrug. Tarah's eyes went wide.  
"YOU WHAT?!" She roared.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Take it easy! He wanted to get it for his friend! And I told him a tale of what you told me and all, but it's just a story! But you didn't say anything about not selling this!" Dan said. Tarah's eyes glow yellow.  
"How could you let this happen! The story is true, damn it! I transfer the girl into that book!" She yelled. "Now she will be free from it once someone is opening the book! Kat Angels is dangerous! She will be going off killing people out there!"  
"Son of a bitch! I thought it was a made up story! I thought it was a legend or something!" Dan said, all freaking out. Tarah growled at him and slapped him in the face. Dan turned to her, rubbing his cheek where she slapped him. "Damn, woman!"  
"Whoever had that book with the girl in it, is in serious danger! Kat can kill anyone who was in her way..." Tarah said. "She took my gem. She can do anything to get out of the book."

-

Later that day, Alice and Cory came home with their new Halloween stuff. Cory ran upstairs to his room with his Jason mask as Alice is following him to get to her room. She sets her costume down on her bed, same as her make up and tall striped socks that are blue and white. Joanne called Alice's name to come down for dinner, same to Cory. Before Alice could leave the room, she heard a whisper coming from thin air, echoing around the room.  
"_Release me... Release me... Release me..._" The female voice repeats in a whisper. Alice looked around, seeing no one here in the room. Could she be hearing things? Joanne calls Alice again to come down. Alice opened her door and left the room. Who was that voice? Somehow, it sounds very familiar to Alice. But why?

-

Anna came out from the fitting room of the Spirit Halloween Store, wearing a sexy Playboy Bunny that is black, and had black headband with ears on top. Sarah and Joyce stare at her in awe.  
"Well?" Anna asked. "Sexy or what?"  
"Don't you think it's too much?" Sarah asked. Anna shook her head.  
"I think it's great!" Joyce said by taking out her phone to take a picture. Anna smiled a bit. "The guys at the party will woo you!"  
"Sure they will. Anything that will make Alice and Kim the least pretty ones. We'll see who are the bitches now." Anna said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Released!***

-

The next morning, Alice and Cory got out of the house to get to their own schools as Pete leaving for work, so Joanne is alone in the house. She is about to go upstairs to get to her room, but she hears faint voices from Alice's room. Joanne opened the door of her daughter's and found nothing but a book on the desk of Alice's. Joanne picked it up and studied it in silent. More voices are heard.  
"_Release me... Release me..._" It said, echoing around the room. Joanne gulped a bit, slowly opening the book of Alice in Wonderland... After opening the very first page of it, there is blood appearing out of the page! Joanne gasped and dropped the book. More blood appears out of the book, and it is making a pond of it and there is a figure appearing out of it! Joanne watched in fear, she didn't even scream. Blood uncovered the figure. It's a female. A 17 year old girl with raven long hair, wearing a red bow on her head. She is wearing a white dress with a red top with a black waist ribbon belt, black and white striped tall socks, red strap in shoes, and a red choker. She finally opened her eyes, that are ruby red.  
"Holy shit..." Joanne gasped. "What the hell is this?" The girl narrowed her eyes down at Joanne with a look. She took out an axe she hid behind her back. She slowly approached Joanne.  
"Off with your head!" She said as she raised an axe. Joanne screamed in fear and ran out of the room. The girl chased her down the stairs, taking out a gun and shot Joanne in the back. Joanne fell down the steps and collapsed on the floor. She slowly crawled away, but the girl grabbed her hair back, and took out a knife and place it under Joanne's neck.  
"...Who are you, you fucking bitch?!" Joanne asked in fear. The girl smirked at her.  
"I'm _Kat Angels_." She said. Then she finally sliced Joanne's neck with a knife. Blood spurts out of the neck, and Kat laughs manically. Joanne drops dead on the floor as Kat licks the blood off the knife. "Ahh... Finally, I got out of the damn book. This bitch is my very first victim outside of the fairy tale." She said. "Now, I need to find this psychic to make her pay for everything for what she did to my father and me." Kat walked over the corpse and found the front door. She opened it and head out front. "Where the hell am I anyway?" She asked herself as she puts away her knife.  
"Nice costume!" Yelled a teen from across the street. Kat stares at the teen walking away with a look of confusion, then down at her dress. Costume? But she now realizes that this is the Halloween season. But, it's not the 31st yet. Kat now made a thoughtful look.  
"Halloween... Perfect timing. Maybe I should wait til the day of that day and I will go after that psychic." She says to herself. "And then I can go off and kill anyone I please! No one will stop me!"

-

Later after school, Alice and Cory are walking home together this time. As they are getting close to their house, they see police cars, and a ambulance truck driving away. Alice and Cory rushed towards their house and ran inside the house and found blood all over the floor.  
"Oh my god! What happened?!" Alice asked, covering her mouth. Cory watched in horror. One of the police officers came towards Alice and Cory.  
"You live here?" He asked. Alice and Cory nodded. "Guys, it seems like...your mother is murdered by someone a few hours ago. Your dad came home 3 hours ago, and called us. We don't know who killed your mother, but we know it's a serial killer."  
"Serial killer?" Alice asked. "Why would he...or she would come in here and kill my mother?"  
"We don't know, honey." A cop replied with a shrug. "There are no broken windows or broken doors anywhere in this house, except that there's blood in your room." Alice's eyes went wide. Blood in her room? When did that happen? It wasn't there when she was in her room getting ready for school.  
"I...had no idea..." Alice tried to speak the rest of her words, but she doesn't know what to say.  
"You two left this morning when your mom is around?" The cop asked, writing down notes.  
"Yes. Mom was in the kitchen when me and Cory left and my dad left for work." Alice replied. Cory went to the living room and found a bloody writing on the wall.  
"Alice! Look!" He called. Alice and the cop came in the living room and saw the bloody writing on the wall. It said, "**We're All Mad Here**".  
"Holy crap..." The cop muttered. "That's never there before." Alice gulped at the writing. Now that line sounds familiar to her.  
"Then...who wrote it in...blood?" Cory asked.  
"I don't know, son." The cop replied. "It's there out of nowhere. Unless...someone is here." Alice crossed her arms, feeling so scared now.  
"Alan! Come up here! Quick!" One of the cops called from upstairs. The cop ran up the steps as Alice and Cory followed him. In Alice's room, there's a different writing on the wall. Alice gasped. The writing said, "**Come Back to Us, Alice**".  
"The blood made these." One of the cops said, pointing. "We saw it with our own eyes." Alan stares at the writing with a look.  
"Something's not right. The killer's not found and there is no way in hell that blood can write itself." He said. Pete came in the room and saw the writing.  
"What the fuck is that shit?" He asked with a look.  
"We don't know!" Cory said with a shrug. "We just got home!"  
"Where did those words come from?" Pete asked.  
"Sir, calm down!" Alan said. "We're trying to figure out who did this. The killer will be found." Then, an evil, female laughter was heard throughout the house. Alice looked around in fear.  
"What was that?" She asked. Alan went down the stairs, and found Kat standing below with a smirk.  
"Looking for me, jar heads?" She asked with a smirk. Alan took out a gun and point it at her.  
"You did this?" He asked. Kat didn't say a word. She only smiled. She slowly took out a knife. Alan gripped on the gun. "Freeze!" He shouted. The other cops went behind him and watched Kat. Alice appeared from behind the cops and saw Kat.  
"Who's that?" She asked. Kat then looked at Alice with a look. She hid the knife and took out a gun. She pulled the trigger and almost shot Alice and the other cops. Then Kat ran out of the house.  
"Catch her!" Alan yelled. The other cops ran out of the house. Alice stood up again with a look. Alan turned to her. "You okay?" Alice nodded and placed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat. "That girl is the killer. I can tell. She had a smile on her face." Alan said.  
"She tried to shoot me!" Alice said. "What if she returns to kill me?"  
"Relax. We'll catch her." Alan said. "We'll have cops around the house, and we'll try to catch the girl. For some reason, there's something about her though." He walked down the steps and followed the cops outside as Alice watched him. She thought there's something else about Kat as well. Who was she? And where does she come from?


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Kat's Blood Bath***

That night, Alan was driving his car from the police station. He knew that Kat got away this time, but she will get caught and never kill anyone else. He turns on the radio as he turned to the right of the freeway to get to town. But then, a shadow appeared behind his seat...  
"Don't move!" A female voice growled as a gun pressed Alan's cheek as his face shows fear and shock. He almost stopped, but he kept driving. It's Kat. He knew it was her.  
"What the fu-"  
"Keeping driving, you asshole!" Kat said. Alan had no choice but to obey in order to live. "You bastards will never catch me. I'm a dangerous serial killer in the damn book I've been trapped in for 10 fucking years!" Kat told the cop. "I turned Wonderland into Murderland. Everyone was afraid of me...they should be. And you all idiots should too! I can kill!" Alan pushed the brakes down, making the car stop. Kat nearly fall over to the front, but she still points the gun of hers at his face. "Drive, you idiot!" She said. Alan made a dirty look at her. He took out a pocket knife and stabbed Kat on the shoulder, making her scream in pain. The cop got out of the car and took out his gun. Kat got out as well and pointed a gun at him too. Her shoulder is bleeding.  
"Drop the gun!" Alan said. "You're going straight to jail!" Kat slowly formed into a smirk, and started to laugh.  
"Is that all you gotta say?" She asked.  
"Drop the gun, Kat! I mean it!" Alan yelled. Kat pulled the trigger and shot Alan in the leg. He yelled and fell down on the ground. Kat slowly walked towards him with a smirk.  
"You call yourself a cop? Don't make me laugh." She said in a dark tone. Alan looked up at her. Kat placed her foot on his side, pinning him a little. "Usually I don't let victims go like you, but...I think I can cut you a break. I mean...literately." She grabbed Alan's arm and broke his elbow, making him scream. Kat dropped his arm and took a couple steps back, watching him. "See you in Hell, asshole." She said, turning away from him.

A woman is stepping into a shower as the water runs. She felt warm water on her skin. Little does she know, someone is in the bathroom. The shower curtain opened fast and Kat was revealed, holding up a knife with a look on her face. The woman turned her head and started to scream. Kat was stabbing the innocent woman on the back and chest. Blood is everywhere. Kat grabbed the woman's hair and yank her out of the shower and pressed her against the mirror. Kat bangs the woman's head on the mirror hard a few times. The glass breaks on the mirror. And the final bang, blood is on the glass and the woman fell on the floor, dead. Kat laughed evilly.  
"This is more like it. Better than killing in _Murderland_." Kat said as she cleaned her knife. "A new serial killer is in town. When Halloween night comes, that bitch will have to pay!"  
"Elle! Elle, are you okay? I heard screaming!" A male voice called, coming from downstairs. Kat turned to face the bathroom door and shut it and locked it, so the man she passed won't get in. Kat hears banging on the door. Sounds like the man tries to break in. Too bad he missed the party. Kat raised her bloody knife up and stabbed the door, making the man behind it cry out in alarm. Kat then unlocked the door and opened it and made a deadly snarl.  
"Come to mama!" She says. The man yelled and began to run away, but he felt a grab by his shirt and feels something stabbing his back. Kat stabs the man repeatedly on his back and sliced his neck, making a pool of blood. Kat stepped away with pride. "I'm starved...I'm much a better killer than Norman Bates from Psycho."

Cory is in his room, sitting on his bed with a sad look. He is staring at the wall. Alice came in. She was upset too, but afraid of what will happen next after seeing Kat.  
"...I know what you are thinking." Alice said. Cory looked at her in silent. Alice sat on the bed next to him. "Everything won't be fine because the killer is out there somewhere. Dad is setting up the alarm right now. We'll be safe for a while."  
"...I hope so." Cory said. "But, something tells me that those bloody words we saw earlier today. What do they mean?"  
"I...I don't know." Alice said, thinking back of today. "My name is on it too. And the book is covered in blood as well. I don't know why..." Cory blinked a few times.  
"They said there's no broken windows or the door hadn't burst open when that girl was here and killed mom..." He said with a look. "...Do you think...she came from that book?" Alice is silent. What is Cory talking about? It's too crazy to think that stuff. It's not real. But...the writing on the wall is real.  
"...I don't know how to believe anymore, Cory. But...I'm going to find out." Alice said. "But first, we have to keep our family and close friends safe from Kat before something bad might happen. Halloween is drawing near..."  
"You guys, come down here! Quick!" Pete's voice yelled from the living room. Alice and Cory ran out of the room.  
Pete is sitting on the couch, watching tv with his eyes wide of shock. Alice and Cory came in and watch tv and the news was on. The female reporter is outside the front yard of the house, and there are police cars and the ambulance.  
"We are here tonight to discover a murder in this house. One of the neighbors called after hearing screaming. In the bathroom, the cops found blood and two dead bodies of a couple who live in this house, and there are footprints of blood around the bodies. But the murderer was never found." She said. "And there are no-" The reporter's head was shot on the forehead, and the camera fell on the ground. Screaming was heard and bullets were heard as well.  
"What's happening?!" Cory asked. The camera got picked up by someone and it turned. Kat is staring with a look.  
"Hello, bitches!" She greeted with a smirk. Alice gasped.  
"Holy crap! It's her!" She said. "She's the killer that we saw!"  
"In case you don't know who I am..." Kat said on the news as she held the camera. "I am Kat Angels. The serial killer of the book, _'Alice in Wonderland_'. I've been trapped in that book when I was a little kid. And it's not as cool as you think."  
"...So she is from the book." Cory whispered.  
"Now that I am here, you all bastards better watch out for me! I can make a blood bath for you like I did to the bitches back there." Kat said, as she now sets the camera down on the car. "As for Halloween, it's gonna be one hell of a good time for me. You wanna know why? Hahaha. You're all gonna die!" The screen went black, and Pete turned off the tv. Alice covered her mouth with one hand and ran upstairs. After a couple seconds, Pete and Cory heard her vomitting.


	7. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Life of Kat Angels by the Psychic***

-

On the morning of Halloween, Alice was dressed up in her new Alice in Wonderland costume. Her blonde hair is down and placed her black headband on. She looks great. But, she is frightened about this day until night. Kat is out there, waiting for tonight...to kill more people. She will come after Alice and her friends. Speaking of her friends, Alice will have to warn John and Kim about Kat. Cory came in Alice's room with his costume on.  
"Hey. You okay?" He asked. Alice blinked when she heard her little brother's voice.  
"Y-yeah." She replied. She got up from her chair and grab her backpack. "I'm fine. C'mon. We're late." She went downstairs with Cory.  
After they left the house, there is Tarah in front of them with a look on her face. She slowly approached them, and spoke.  
"Give me the book. I want it back. I must have it." She said in a low voice. Alice brought Cory behind her. What is this woman talking about? What book? Tarah repeated the same words. Alice realized what she meant. That "Alice in Wonderland" book that John got for her a week ago. Alice looked through her backpack and took out the book. Tarah snatched it away from her hands and stare at it. She opened the book and saw the bloodstains on two pages in the middle of the book. She shook her head.  
"...So, it's true..." Alice whispered. "Kat was trapped in it. She got out..." Tarah slowly looked at Alice. "What do you know about Kat?" Alice asked. "Who was she? Why does she kill people?"  
"...Come." Tarah told her and Cory. "Come with me in the shop of mine. It's best to tell you about Kat there." She walked away as Alice and Cory began to follow her. Not worrying about going to school, the kids must know about Kat Angels. Alice wants to know how to stop her from killing anyone in town. Kat is the one who killed Joanne.

-

Tarah sets down hot tea on the table where Alice and Cory are sitting. Tarah sat on her red chair, holding her cup. Dan came in the room, telling his boss that he is leaving his shift for now. After he left the shop, Tarah began to tell the story to the kids.  
"It was a couple years ago." She said. "Cedric Angels is the serial killer in the city, and he found out that he had a daughter who was locked up in the asylum by her own mother. Kat was born with lust of blood on her hands. She wants to kill anything she wants. Her mother could not have a child who loves to kill anything or anyone. She decided to put her in the insane asylum. Kat was a nutcase. And she still is."  
"How did she escape from there?" Cory asked.  
"Cedric broke her out of there. He wanted to be with her. He loves her so much. But, he wanted to steal my gem that can do any spell that anyone can cast on." Tarah replied. "I shot Cedric down and transferred Kat into the book. She somehow took my gem. I knew that she might've make a spell on it to get out of there. If only I knew what she had done to this book... She must've changed it." Alice opened the books and looked through the bloody pages. She noticed there's something different about this book. Kat _DID_ something to it. There is no character named Alice in every page. What happened to that character? Did Kat kill her?  
"Look, Alice is not in this anymore." Alice told the psychic. Tarah looked through the book.  
"...Oh dear." She whispered. "This is terrible. There is no Alice. This book had no main character of the story. Kat must've killed her inside." Tarah set the book down and walk towards the book shelf and took out one of the book spells.  
"What are you going to do?" Cory asked. Tarah stares at Alice.  
"Your name is Alice, correct?" She asked. Alice nodded. "Then, you are going to get inside the story and find out what went wrong with this story. You can talk to anyone and ask them what happened to the real Alice."  
"What? No. I can't go-" Alice tried to protest, but Tarah began the spell. Cory got out of his seat and watched as his sister began to glow... Then, she disappeared by turning into blue butterflies and went in the book. Cory called out his sister's name. Tarah assurred him that she will be all right.

-

***Inside the book***

Alice slowly floats down as she found herself in a dark, gloomy place. She's in the book of "Alice in Wonderland". But, it's not what it seems to be. Kat ruined it when she got trapped in here for years. Now, Alice is going to fix it? Now, Alice lands on the ground. The area she is in is the woods. The trees were black and...dead. Gray and dark blue leaves were slowly falling from the trees. A dark pathway is straight ahead of Alice.  
"Why does she drag me in here?" Alice asked herself. "I don't know what to do in here..."  
"Alice. How you've grown." A voice said. Alice gasped as she turned around to find someone. Or something. There is nothing in sight.  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Alice called, looking around. Just then, on the branch there is a white, fluffy cat with blue stripes and had a big, grin on its face. Alice knew who that was. The Cheshire Cat.  
"I thought for sure Kat had killed you 10 years ago." He said. "And I guess you were living outside our world?" Alice felt her heart pounding fast. She couldn't believe she is talking to a fantasy character. This is so real.  
"...You knew about the real world?" Alice asked.  
"Of course, we all do. We've been waiting for you to return. Wonderland becomes Murderland. Kat calls it that. We don't like it one bit." The Cheshire Cat replied. "She's as mad as a Hatter."  
"What did she do to this place?" Alice asked. "And what happened to the real Alice in this world? Did she die?"  
"...Alice. You ARE her. You are the Alice in this book." The Cheshire Cat replied. There is silence. Alice took a few steps back. She's the Alice in this book? How? "Maybe your real character is dead, and you become a girl from the outside world. Looks to me that you still are the same Alice we know. You have her hair color, and...her eyes. But look at you now. All grown up." The Cheshire Cat continued. "We are begging you to save this world and return to us."  
"...I don't understand this." Alice said with a look. "I'm not the Alice you know. I don't belong here! The psychic woman place me here to find the real Alice. I'm not the one you are expecting."  
"If you want to know the truth, then talk to the Mad Hatter. He knows every single thing about you and Kat. That's the end of it." The Cheshire Cat told her before he disappeared in thin air. Alice had to know the truth. All she has to do is to find the Mad Hatter. She ran down the dark path.  
At the end of the woods, Alice found the Tea Party. No one in sight. But, there is a small house with broken windows. The table is chopped down in pieces and broken tea cups and pots were all over the ground. But, there is something all tied up to the chair. Alice walked towards it and gasped at the sight of what she knew it was. A March Hare. His ears were chopped off, and his neck was sliced. Alice covered her mouth from throwing up. One of the characters were killed by Kat. This is just awful. So awful.  
"She did this." A male voice said from behind. Alice recognized it. She turned and saw John, but wearing a Mad Hatter costume. How did he get here?  
"John!" Alice cried out.  
"Who? I'm the Mad Hatter, dear."  
"...What? But, you're-" Alice tried to explain, but she realized that this guy is not John. It's the Mad Hatter. He looks exactly like John. The Mad Hatter walked towards her with a sad look in his eyes.  
"The March Hare is a good friend of mine." He said. "I just wish that I can stop that girl myself, but I could not do that. Kat is mad as I am."  
"...Hatter." Alice spoke, forming tears.  
"Alice. I've missed you so much. We want you back with us." The Mad Hatter said. "Since you have returned, you must stop Kat. She has gone too far."  
"...But, she's not here anymore. She's in my world. She's been killing everyone." Alice told the Mad Hatter. "She could be anywhere. But tonight will be the night for her to kill. She plans to kill me. I don't know what to do to stop her."  
"You can stop her. You can kill her if you please." The Mad Hatter said. "But I fear that she will be revived. I would make her weak and lock her somewhere. A place where she could not get out."  
"She was in the asylum when she was young." Alice said. "But, I don't know if that could be good enough..." The Mad Hatter turned to her.  
"...That mad place?" He asked. "How could they have her there?" Alice would explain, but now is not the best time. All she needs to do is find a way to find Kat and stop her. Killing her would be the answer, but the Mad Hatter was fear that she will be revived. Why would he think that?  
"...Is there any reason not to kill her?" Alice asked.  
"Because she was stuck here for 10 long years. If you kill her outside our world, she will be in remains back here. Her soul cannot die." The Mad Hatter told her. "If only I know a way to destroy her..." Before Alice could ask more, she started to glow like before. The Mad Hatter notices. "You're running out of time. Please! Save Wonderland! And come back to us!" He cried out as Alice disappears.

-

Alice appeared in the room and fell on the couch. Tarah and Cory came towards her and ask a lot of questions. Alice told Tarah everything that the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter told her back in the book.  
"That must mean...we must destroy the book if we decided to kill Kat." Tarah said. "That will be possible to do. But, we more info about this."  
"So, you went into my prison home?" A voice asked from the doorway. There was Kat, pointing a gun at Tarah. "We meet again, you psychic bitch!"  
"Oh crap..." Alice whispered, bringing Cory behind her. Tarah glared at the teen killer. But realized that there's blood on her hand on the gun and on her face.  
"What happened to Dan? What did you do to him?" She asked. Kat showed her and the kids the head of Dan's. Alice covered her mouth, and Cory looked away. Tarah gasped. "You didn't-"  
"I killed him." Kat said. "Just like I'm going to kill you bastards! Your heads will be part of my collection. Even the Queen of Hearts' head looks awesome on my set."  
"Oh my god, she killed the queen too." Alice said. "Who else did she kill?" Tarah took out a pistol and pointed it at Kat.  
"Kat! You know what will happen to you once you are stopped!" She said with a growl. "You either go back to the asylum, or get killed by us!" Kat started to laugh.  
"Kill me? Oh please. You can't kill me." She taunted. "I am unkillable! Like Micheal fucking Myers! And Chucky from _Child's Play_ shit! And most likely, Jason Voorhees from _Friday the fucking 13th_!"  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Cory asked.  
Oh, that's funny. Because me and my dad just used yours." Kat said with a smart look on her face. "Oh wait. I killed your mom. That explains why you don't have a mother anymore! I don't have a stupid mother!"  
"You psycho fuck!" Alice yelled.  
"And as for you, my old friend, you will die tonight. It's Halloween, you know." Kat told her. "Right now, this woman here will be dead by..." She paused when she pulled the trigger and shot Tarah in the heart. Tarah yelled and fell on the floor. Alice screamed a bit along with Cory. Kat smirked a bit. "...Now." She finished.  
"Oh my god...!" Alice squeaked a bit.  
"See you tonight, Alice! You will die this time." Kat told her and left the doorway to leave the shop. Alice's lip quivered. Tarah's blood is around her, making a pool. Alice took Cory out of the room and grabbed the phone to call the police. She needs Alan's help for this day and night. Cory looked back at the room and saw the book on the table. He went in and took the book and put it in Alice's backpack. They knew the book will have to be destroyed sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Time to Party***

"What are you talking about? You can't bail out this party! It's Halloween!" Kim says on the phone, dressed up as the Sexy Mad Hatter. "Whoever's after you won't be able to find you at the party."  
"Kim, you don't understand!" Alice's voice said on the other line. "She was just here and killed the woman who owns the shop. Kat is going to kill me tonight! You've gotta help me!"  
"How? I don't know where the killer is now! But, trust me on this." Kim replied. "Just come with me to the party and bring alond Cory if you have to. The killer won't find you there, trust me." There is silence on the line. She can hear Alice's sigh.  
"...I don't know about this, but...I would do anything to be safe. My dad and my brother need to be safe from Kat. She cannot get near them. She has to get through me." She said. "Kim, bring anything for protection."

At the two story house with music and high school teenagers in costumes outside and inside partying. John got out of his car along with Kim, Alice, and Cory. Alice hid the knife under her dress and place it on her thigh.  
"Alright, be prepared for this night." Alice told her brother and friends. "Kat will be appearing soon once she tries to find me."  
"Alice, relax." Kim assurred her. "No one is going to hurt you."  
"Well, well, well." Anna says coming towards them. She's dressed as a Playboy Bunny. Sarah is a Sexy Witch. Joyce is a Dead School Girl. Alice was disgusted by Anna's costume. "Don't you all look fucking cute?"  
"What are you doing here, Anna?" Kim asked with a look. "How did you get invited?"  
"Who says we are?" Sarah asked. "No one doesn't need to know if we are invited or not? Speaking of which, Alice, you are late for the very important date!"  
"Shut up, you slutty witch!" Alice taunted. "Besides, I'm not here to give you shit right now. I'm here to hide from the serial killer that's running around!"  
"A serial killer?" Anna laughed. "My god, that's a good one. Serial killers are scary for Halloween and all that. Who is the serial killer?"  
"You should know..." Alice said with a look. She turned to her friends and brother. "C'mon. Let's get inside. I rather be safe in the house than being outside with these losers." She and the others walked away from the three girls. Anna made a glare.  
"...They are up to something. I know it." She said. "Let's get in the house." She walked away as her friends followed her.  
From the street, Kat found the Halloween Party. She held an axe with her hands, and her knife was under her dress on her thigh along with a gun. She made a evil smile at herself. She heard Alice was in the house. But, Kat would kill off some teens that Alice knew for a long time to make her feel weak and cry in tears.  
"This will be the night that Alice won't ever forget!" Kat laughed. She walked down the street to get to the front yard of the party. Fooling everyone that she is in costume and telling them that her weapons are fake, Kat could easily get close to Alice in no time at all.  
Anna, Sarah, and Joyce walked upstairs and found two boys who look around their age. Anna went up to one teen with black hair, dressed up as Dracula.  
"Hey, Mr. Vampire Man." Anna flirted. The boy turned to her. Kat found Anna flirting with a boy. Maybe this girl could warm up Kat's killing skills in this house. The party will start for real. Anna placed her finger on the boy's chest and run it up and down with a seductive look as the boy stares in silent. "I couldn't help but to-"  
"Excuse me." Kat interruppted. Anna slowly turned to her with a look.  
"What? Can't you see I'm busy here?"  
"Have you by any chance know Alice?" Kat asked with a fake smile.  
"Yeah, I know her. What about that bitch?" Anna replied. Kat chuckled at her. "What the hell's so funny?"  
"Seems to me that you don't like her either." Kat said. "Could you come with me for a minute?" Anna didn't say a word, but she followed her to the room. Sarah and Joyce watch them go in the room alone.  
"Who the hell is that?" Joyce asked.  
"No clue. She kinda scares me when she smiles like that." Sarah said with a frightened look on her face. "I wonder what they are going to do in there."  
In the bedroom, Kat asked Anna to sit on the bed. Kat placed her axe down and took out handcuffs she stole from the cop. She handcuffed Anna on the bed.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked. Kat then took out a knife, making a smirk. Anna gasped and realized what where this was going. Before she could scream for help, Kat grabbed Anna's tongue and chop it off with a knife. Anna screamed in agony. Blood is running down on her chin and neck. Kat laughed at the sight. The door burst open by Sarah and Joyce, they both froze when they saw the scene. Anna narrowed her eyes at her friends.  
"Holy shit!" Sarah screamed, covering her mouth. Kat turned to the girls with a dark look.  
"Help me!" Anna shouted. Kat took out a gun and point it at the girls.  
"Leave now! And you don't see anything!" She warned. Sarah ran out of the room screaming. Joyce didn't move. "Hmm. You don't know how to leave the room, do you?" Kat asked. She pulled the trigger and shot Joyce's forehead. Anna screamed at the sight. Kat stabbed Anna in the chest, and more blood is splurting out. Joyce fell on the floor. Kat laughed with joy.  
Sarah ran out of the house screaming her lungs and telling everyone that there is a killer in the house. The teens watched her with blank looks. They think she is telling a joke and try to scare them because it's Halloween. Little did they know, there _IS_ a killer in the house.


	9. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: House of Murder***

-

Alice, John, Cory and Kim were downstairs in the living with the other people who continue to party. Alice kept looking around for Kat, but nowhere in sight. Maybe she didn't come?  
"Alice, calm down." John assurred her. "Kat won't be able to find you here. Try to have a good time."  
"How could I? Kat killed my mother and she wanted to kill me. She will be coming after Cory and my dad." Alice said. "And you guys, I'm not from here. I wasn't born in the real world."  
"What?" John asked.  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked with a funny look on her face. Cory looked up at them.  
"The lady told us about that Kat took over this book and it's true." He said by taking out the book from Alice's backpack. "I think we should burn it, so Kat won't be able to be transferred back and be immortal for life." Alice took the book from Cory's hands.  
"How do you know it could work?" She asked. "You've been watching too many movies!"  
"But, Alice! The lady told us the info and it's true! And you went in that book!" Cory exclaimed. "You were in there! So, you know you are the Alice from this copy! But, you decided to-" A girl screamed when the corpse of a teenage boy swings back and forth in the living room, his feet were tied up. His neck was sliced and blood is all over his face. Everyone else noticed and started to scream. The corpse fell on the floor. Now, almost everyone started to run around in fear and panic. Alice looked up at the stair case and saw Kat there with a pistol in her hand, smirking evilly at everyone.  
"Oh shit..." Alice whispered. Kat aimed the gun at the girl wearing a Dorothy costume running towards the backdoor, and shot her in the back. John took Alice's hand and storm out of the living room with Kim and Cory. Kat saw them and began to chase after them as she began to shoot everyone who got in her way.  
Alice and John found the basement door and opened it. They all ran downstairs and began to hide in the dark. Kim and Cory hid behind the staircase. Alice took her knife out with a determined look on her face. John stared at her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as Alice slowly stood up.  
"I'm going up there and kill Kat myself." She said. But, John pulled her back down.  
"Are you crazy? That chick is dangerous! Did you not see that she just shot people up there?!" He asked. "You are _NOT_ going back up there! Kat will kill you!"  
"We have no choice!" Alice told him. "I don't want her to go off killing innocent people out there!" John went silent. He reached for his pocket and took out a lighter and flicked it, so the little flame appeared.  
"Cory...where's the book?" He asked. Cory gave him the book. John placed the book down, but before he could burn it, the door bursts open above them. The teens hid in the dark. Bumping noises were heard. Sounds like something was rolling down the steps. Alice covered her mouth when she sees the head of a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes staring blankly.  
"Alice." Kat's voice said above the stairs. "You know you can't hide forever! I will find you and I will have your head! It doesn't hurt a bit, I promise." But her voice doesn't sound promising to Alice or her friends and brother. Alice took the lighter from John's hands and the book off the floor and got out of the staircase and appeared in the light.  
"You looking for this?" Alice asked, holding up the book. She flicked on the lighter below it. Kat's eyes went wide.  
"You wouldn't dare...!" She warned. But it's too late. Alice burned the book and dropped it on the floor. Kat screamed in despair. But, anger quickly ran through her body and her blood is boiling. She took out her axe and slowly walked down the steps with an angry look. Alice slowly took a few steps back. "You fucking bitch!" She yelled. "Look what you've done! Now I can't get revived if I ever get killed! Now I am like all of you bastards!" John appeared from behind with a gun and shot Kat's shoulder, making her yell in agony.  
"Alice, run!" John yelled. Alice ran upstairs as Kim and Cory followed her. Kat growled at John as she turned to him. She took out her knife and about to stab him, but John moved away and punch her stomach. Kat grunted, but she was thrown into the boxes. John ran up the steps. Kat got up and made a scream.  
At least the house is empty except there are a few dead bodies around. Alice told Cory and Kim to call the cops and get to safety. But, Cory didn't go with Kim to get the phone, all he did is to watch Alice get into the kitchen and got an extra knife to use with hers.  
"Alice, you sure you know what you are doing?" Cory asked with worry. "What if you get killed? I don't want to lose a sister like you." Alice looked down at him in silent. She maybe not be a real big sister to Cory, but for 10 years of living with her adoptive parents and little brother, Alice feels like she is a real sister to him. She is always there for him whenever he needed her. But, this time, she had to protect him from Kat.  
"I'll be all right, Cory. But, I want you to be safe. You're my brother. I don't want anything to hurt you." Alice told him. "Please, go with Kim. She's calling the cops, and she will take you back home." So Cory left the kitchen to find Kim in the living room. He found her sitting on the chair. The black phone is on the floor. Cory can hear a long beep on the line.  
"Kim?" He called. No reply. He slowly walked towards her and moved the chair around to face Kim... Cory screamed and back away in fear. Kim had duct tape over her mouth, her eyes were open wide, and her neck was slashed on the right. Her head tipped over a bit. Her head could have been chopped off. Cory was breathless. Kim was killed. John appeared in the room and saw Cory there and dead Kim. Before he could asked, he saw a dark shadow coming towards Cory from behind with an axe...  
"Cory, watch out!" He yelled. Cory turned around and gasped when Kat raised her axe up above her. Cory ducked down in time before Kat could harm him. John tried to shoot Kat, but he kept missing as Kat ducked down. Cory crawled away from her. Kat stared at him with a look. Alice came in as she hears yelling and noises. But she gasped as Kat is about to go after her brother. Alice charged at Kat with two knives. But Kat used her axe to block the knives. They are pushing each other with their weapons. Alice's eyes narrowed over to her friend's corpse on the chair.  
"...Kim...?" She whispered. She was off guard. Kat pushed her down and placed her foot on the chest. John ran towards Kat and push her off of Alice. John felt something sharp on his back. "_NO_!" Alice screamed. Kat stabbed John in the back. She pulls it and pushed John off. Alice came towards her friend. "John!" She cried.  
"...Alice. I'm...I'm gonna be fine..." John said, panting.  
"Oh please. You'll die soon. Alice will be joining you as well." Kat said with smirk. Alice glared at her. Kat loaded her gun and pointed it at her and John. "Any last words?" She asked. Alice slowly stood up, taking out her knives. Kat lowered her gun a little. "Huh. You want to fight?" She asked. Alice didn't say a word. All she was to drop the knives. Kat blinked a few times. What is Alice trying to do? Cory crawled towards the knives and grabbed one of them.  
"What's the point of killing us, Kat?" Alice asked. "These are innocent people! There's no reason for you to kill them! They don't know what happened to you 10 years ago!"  
"You have no fucking idea how long I've been trapped in that book, Alice!" Kat shouted. "That psychic put me into it! She killed my father! He broke me out of the asylum! I want to be with my dad! But now, I have no fucking family! But, who needs family these days? I'm actually better off with no mother or father!"  
"You really don't know what family love is, do you?" Alice asked with a look. "You don't even love your family! You were put into the asylum! You're a nutcase!"  
"...Nutcase is my middle name." Kat said sarcasticly. "Now, enough talk. It's time for you to-_AHHH_!" Kat screamed as she felt a knife on her back. She fell on the floor and Cory was there from behind with a determined look in his eyes. Alice's mouth dropped to the floor. Cory stabbed Kat! Cory pulled the knife out and Kat rolled onto her back and stare at Cory.  
"I maybe a young teen, but I sure know how to protect my sister and her friend." Cory said. Kat couldn't speak. She slowly sat up and grabbed her gun, but held it backwards. Alice's eyes went wide. Kat knocked Cory off by hitting him with a gun. Cory's chin was bruised and his mouth is bleeding. He fell on the floor. Alice couldn't believe this. Cory was hurt.  
"...You mother fucker!" Alice yelled. She took the knife and ran towards Kat. "I'm gonna kill you for that!" But Kat grabbed Alice's wrist and threw her aside.  
"A showdown it is!" Kat said. "But it will cost your head..." Alice was on her knees, staring at Kat. She had to win this. This is for John, Cory, and Kim. Alie gripped on the knife tightly. And most of all...for her mother, Joanne. Same goes for the Wonderland characters from the book that was burnt. It maybe the only copy that was messed up, but still, it's for everyone.


	10. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Showdown and the Finish***

-

Alan got in his car after he heard that Kat had been killing in the Halloween Party, but the rest of the teens ran out of the house, but there are victims. He knew that Kim called, and that means Alice, John, and Cory are there with her. But Alan didn't know that Kim got killed. The rest of the cops gathered around to their cars as Alan drove off down the streets.  
"God, I can't believe this shit is happening." Alan muttered as he steers. "I hope I'm not too late."

-

Alice was thrown back to the wall. Kat was limping a little as she walks towards her enemy. They both had a few cuts on their faces, and their outfits are ripped. Kat lifted her knife with a mean look. Alice didn't move at all. Kat grabbed her throat and make stand on her feet. Alice choked a little.  
"You are pathetic and weak!" Kat taunted. "You maybe the missing character in one stupid copy of _'Alice in Wonderland'_, but this time, you will be killed like you supposed to!" She held the knife back, getting ready to stab Alice. But a gunshot was heard and Kat felt the bullet on her leg. She yelled and fell on the floor. Alice backed away from her, she turned her head and saw that John standing against the wall with a gun.  
"John..." Alice whispered with a small smile, but quickly faded when Kat grabbed a gun of hers and pointed it at John. "_NO_!" Alice screamed and kicked the gun out of Kat's hand and began to slap her face. But, Kat grabbed Alice's hair and pull it back, making her scream. John noticed that Kat is grabbing a knife...  
"Alice!" He yelled as he jumped forward and grabbed Alice off of Kat. The two rolled on the floor, but Kat crawled towards them since her leg is bleeding from the shot. She grabbed Alice's leg and make her fall. The next thing Alice knew was that she felt a knife on her stomach! She gasped, and winced when the knife is out. Kat smiled in victory.  
"Finally..." She whispered, and licked the blood off of the knife. John cried in despair when he sees blood appearing on Alice's costume. Kat turned to John. "Don't worry...you'll be joining her soon." She told him.  
"You...you fucking bitch!" John yelled and slapped her face and about to choke her. Sirens were heard outside of the house, making John stop attacking Kat. The door broke down by three cops. Alan came inside. Kat growled.  
"Shit..." She snarled.  
Pete parked outside of the house and got out of his car. He was about to run in the house, but the cops told him to stay put as three cops held Kat. She was handcuffed. She kept struggling to get out of the grasp, but to no avail. Instead of putting her into the police car, she was put into the truck.  
"Wait, where the hell is she going?" Pete asked. Alan came out of the house with John. Behind them was Alice and Cory were laying on their own carry beds. Before they could be in the ambulance truck, Pete rushed towards his kids. Cory seems okay, but hurt. But Alice, she is bleeding...  
"Don't worry, Mr. Jordan. They're going to be alright." Alan told Pete. "They're going straight to the hospital." John climbed in the truck to be by Alice's side. Pete stared at him and smiled a bit, but he frowned when he turned back to the truck that Kat is going. They shut the doors on her. Kat looked through the bars, making a hatred look in her eyes. Pete turned to Alan.  
"Where is she going? Isn't she going to prison?" He asked.  
"We're about to put her in jail, but we heard that she's the one who got out of the asylum 10 years ago." Alan replied. "So, she really belongs to the mental hospital. She's a nut." So, the white truck drove away, and Kat is still staring at her enemy's father and the cop.  
"She's going to be locked up for good, right?" Pete asked.  
"Very tight. The doctors of hers are very careful with her." Alan replied. "Still, they are going to be very careful, because she kills." Pete nodded a bit. After a few minutes, the ambulance trucks drove off to the hospital. Pete followed them to be with his kids.  
In the ambulance truck, John watched Alice with a calm look on his face. Good thing that Alice is going to be okay soon. She could've been killed by losing blood. Her eyes open a little, she narrowed them to see John's face.  
"...John?" She asked. "What...where am I?" John smiled a little at her.  
"We're on our way to the hospital." He said. "As for Kat, she's going away. Far away from us. She's gonna be locked up in the insane asylum for a very long time." Alice made a smile. Her beautiful smile that John loves so much.  
"...Thank god." Alice whispered. She slowly raised her hand up for John to hold. He took it and stare into Alice's eyes. "John...I love you." Alice whispered. John gasped a bit. He didn't feel his heart beat. Did Alice say what he thought she said?  
"You what?" John asked.  
"...It took me a long time for me to figure that out for a few years since we are friends." Alice told him. "I finally figured out what went missing in my life." John couldn't help but to smile lovingly at her. Kim was right all along. John had feelings for Alice for a long time, and soon that Alice will have feelings for him as well. Alice slowly sat up, using her free hand to touch John's face to caress it. The two leaned in, and they began to kiss. Their first kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Eyes of the Insane***

-

A day later after Halloween night, in the insane asylum, Kat was locked up in her own room. But, around her are just white walls. No bed, no desk, nothing. Kat was wearing a white strap coat. She had dark circles around her eyes. She didn't get to sleep. Two doctors stare at her in their white jackets. A nurse came in with a clipboard.  
"Doctor, is she calm?" She asked, whispering in the doctor's ear.  
"It seems she is. But, I wouldn't know if she could let us take her to the room of hers." The doctor replied calmly. "This girl is mad as a Hatter. She's more than a killer. She's insane. She had lust to kill. She's the one we're worried about. Must keep her away from other patients." He watched Kat who is staring back with her dark eyes. The nurse left the doctors alone.  
"Shall we?" The second doctor asked. Kat snarled a little.  
"...Not yet." The doctor replied. "She needs more time to settle down. Let her be." He stares at Kat. "You must sleep, Kat. You will need it." He told her as he shuts the door and locks it. Kat leans back against the wall and stare at the ceiling and the light. She remembered being in the asylum when she was young. She was terrified. She always hear screaming and yelling by the doctors. But now, Kat isn't afraid. She is scary to everyone around here. If only she knew how to escape this place and get Alice for revenge. Unfortunatly, there is no way out for Kat. They promise the innocent people that Kat will be locked up tight and never try to get out. But, she overheard that if she tries to escape, they will kill her. And Kat didn't want to die just yet.

-

John walked in the room of the hospital with flowers in his hands, smiling at his new girlfriend, Alice, who was laying in bed. John walked towards her and sat on the side of the bed and placed the flowers on the table.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." He greeted. Alice smiled at him.  
"Hey, John. How you doing?" She asked as she took his hand.  
"I'm fine. My back is still hurting, but it's getting better a little. But, how are you feeling?" John replied.  
"I have stitches." Alice said. "But, I'll be fine. They told me that I can go back home in a few days. As for Cory, he's going back home tomorrow. He's sleeping right there." Alice pointed at the curtains that is next to her. John looked over and saw Cory sleeping peacefully in bed. He had a white bandage on his chin. "Oh..." Alice sighed. "I'm glad the nightmare is over..."  
"Me too." John said. "Kat is away from us. She's not gonna try to kill us anymore." He leaned down to kiss Alice's forehead. The nurse came in the room.  
"Hello Alice." She greeted. "How are you feeling?" Alice sat up a little.  
"I'm fine." She replied. "Can I have some food now?"  
"You can. But, we have to give you something good, because of your stomach." The nurse told her. "So, your stitches will be removed in 6 weeks. Don't try to pick them or pull them out for fun."  
"That's what I've been telling her." John joked. Alice rolled her eyes at him.  
"Is your brother sleeping still?" The nurse asked.  
"Yeah." Alice replied with a nod. The nurse went to Cory's side of the room to check on him. Alice grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. As the screen appears, the news came on.  
"Last night on Halloween, there seems to be a murderer!" A woman said on screen. Next to her, there is a photo of Kat Angels making a hatred look. Alice gasped a bit. "A 17 year old named Kat Angels was killing some innocent people with three weapons on her. A gun, a knife, and an axe to chop their heads off. She was missing for 10 long years until she was found in the house that was used for a Halloween Party last night. But, there are victims who survived from the killer. Alice Jordan, her brother, Cory, and classmate, John Harold. These brave teenagers encountered the killer and put her into the insane asylum." The woman exclaimed on screen. Alice muted the tv and turned to John with a shocked expression.  
"...We're the heroes." She said. John was about to say something until he turned back to the screen and it showed the building of the asylum. He told Alice to unmute the tv. The man was in front of the electric gate of the building.  
"We're here live outside the insane asylum where the young serial killer is locked up tight as prisons could." He said. "Kat Angels is the only 'patiant' that the doctors are worried about and will keep a close eye on her every single day no matter how long it would take. Everything inside and outside were secured. There is no escape for the killer to leave the asylum."  
"Thank god." John finally said. "I can see lots of things on the gates. And I don't want to know what's inside either." Alice didn't say anything. She's glad that her enemy is away from her and her family and friends. But, she felt bad for her "true world" in the 'Alice in Wonderland' book. She's really the Alice in that copy. But, she loves where she is now. She did the right thing for the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. They are in peace. And so does Alice...


	12. Epilogue

***Epilogue: Admirer***

-

It's been months since the terror happened on Halloween. In the month of April, things are going peaceful. Even Alice and John's relationships are at peace. They go on dates to move on with their lives. As for Cory, he's still the same kid. Pete, however, he was about to move on with his life, but he still feels very depressed that he lost his wife months ago because of Kat. And he isn't so sure about dating a woman. Still, he is happy that Alice and Cory are safe. That's all that matters.  
But, there is one person who is interested in Kat Angels...

-

It was raining that night, and thunder was heard. Lightening was shown in the background of the neighborhoods. In the apartment, there is a young adult in his 20s, sitting on the couch watching his collection. He has black hair, red eyes, and wearing black jeans. He is topless. His collection is filled with newspapers with photos of Kat Angels. They are cut from the pages. And info about Halloween night, and about her being locked up in the asylum. The young adult got up from the couch and went over to his counter where the small black box is. He picked it up and opened it. There is a ring with a red diamond on top and black tiny diamonds on the gold ring, shaped as tiny roses. The door bursts open and a young adult with brown thick hair and brown eyes came in with bags.  
"Hey, Kev!" He called. Kev puts away the ring in his pocket and turned to his friend.  
"Hey, Greg. What'cha got there?" He asked looking through the bags. He took out the KFC box. "Like always. Chicken." He muttered. Greg sighed and sat on the chair.  
"Kev, lighten up. C'mon." He told him. Kev took out a cigerette and a lighter. "You know, I really don't think that you should have Kat to be yours because, she's locked up in the mental hospital." Greg said. "There are plenty of hot chicks out there." Kev blew out the smoke.  
"Kat Angels is the one I want. She inspires me." He said. "I don't care if she is locked up or not. You wanna know why?" He took out a box with a ring inside. He opened it to show it to Greg. "We're gonna break her out." He said. Greg is breathless. He knew that Kev is obsessed with Kat for months, but he never thought that he is going to ask her to marry him.  
"...You're not...are you?" Greg asked. Kev smiled evilly at him.  
"Kat Angels will be my bloody bride." He said. He began to laugh evilly. Thunder was heard, and lightening was flashing outside. A picture of Kat fell on the floor, glass shattered everywhere on the floor. The story is not over for the serial killer.  
***The End...for now***


End file.
